Ben and Jerry's
by astonishes
Summary: After a break up with Sam, Casey seeks comfort in her new best friends, Ben & Jerry's. Who knew they were matchmakers as well?


**Hey guys. Well, I'm back. After an extremely long hiatus, I'm back. But this is my very first LWD story. I've seen only the first season and like, 3 eppys from the second but ever since I started reading y'all's fics, I became hooked. So, here is my frist one. Hope you like it. All reviews accepted. Loves it. :)**

* * *

Casey looked at herself n the mirror. Her blue eyes looked duller and blood shot. Her eyelids were puffy and her face was blotchy. _I should try out for the Junior Miss pageant,_ she thought sarcastically to herself. She sighed and decided to get a snack. preferably some Ben & Jerry's. They had become her new best friends in the past week.

_Casey's eyes lit up when she saw who was at the door. She hadn't been able to see her boyfriend much in the past couple weeks because for some reason, he was always preoccupied. She shrugged it off, thinking he might have been avoiding her because Derek and he were having problems or something. Just a male issue since Derek had also become distant in the time; not insulting her, not calling her names, just being...not Derek._

_"Sam!" Casey exclaimed, happy to see him. She leaned in to give him a kiss and he replied, but he didn't seem too much into it._

_"Hey Case," Sam greeted sadly. "Look, I just have to say this. There's no other way to. I just, didn't want to hurt you. I really like you and all but-" He was cut off by his carn horn blaring._

_"Sweetie! Hurry up or we're going to be late to the party!" Some nameless blonde yelled, hand pressed to the horn._

_"You don't want to hurt me? Nice try," Casey said, slamming the door in the face of an extremely confused Sam._

"Hmm. Which to choose. I had some Cherry Garcia yesterday...eh. Vanilla will do." She said as she browsed through her ice cream collection. For some reason, the fridge had been stocked with her favorite ice creams, but she didn't question it. She grabbed a spoon and sat at a stool in her kitchen, thinking. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice someone walk into the kithen and begin to share the ice cream with her.

"You know, this is some pretty good ice cream," a voice said, breaking her of her thoughts.

"Yeah, it is. Look, Derek, if all you're here to do is bug me, please, leave me be. I'm down enough as it is. I don't need you," Casey replied.

"No. I'm here to apologize. I knew that Sam was cheating. He accidentaly let it slip. Then I saw him making out with the girl in a secluded hallway. But I felt it was for him to tell you. I didn't want to hurt your already dwindling relationship and knew that Sam had to be the one to end it. Stupid, I know, but I felt it was right," Derek said, taking another bite of ice cream.

"But, you could've hinted it or something," Casey said.

"I did. But you just said that I was still bitter that you were dating my best friend," Derek shrugged.

"Oh. Well, thanks anyway. Wait, how come you don't have a date tonight? It is Saturday," Casey said. "Are you sick?"

"Haha, funny. No," he said as he swatted her hand fro his forehead. They both shared a laugh.

"So. How long do you think this will last?" Casey asked.

"What?"

"This whole getting along thing. I mean, we live to torture each other," Casey said.

"Yeah. I don't know. It could last a while. I mean, I could use a break to gather up my comebacks," Derek smirked.

Casey laughed. "Why don't we try?"

"We could if you wanted to, Case. I'm all up for it."

"Cool. So friends?"

"Friends," Derek said and they shook hands.

They spent the entire evening sitting across form each other, talking, laughing, eating Ben & Jerry's, and forming the relationship that would change their lives.

* * *

Ah. This story reminded me of how much I suck at writing. Well, if you like it, review. If not, review and tell me what I could do to make it better. I really do love all types. They make me happy.

And if this story sucks, I'm currently at the library, trying to write this before I have to leave.

x3 Rach.


End file.
